Opposites Attract
by Rosie rabbit ze geek
Summary: When Bonnie and Chica get stuck in the safe room they have no other option but to wait for the help of their friends. until then the two endure one anothers company. The undeniable chemistry builds between them and they may be leaving that room having developed something far stronger then friendship.


"No, it doesn't fit!" shouted Freddy from on top of a step ladder.

"Damn! And that was the last one I could find." said Bonnie disappointedly from the floor bellow.

The two had been trying to fix the fuse that had blown in the show stage light. It wasn't too difficult thanks to a handy instruction booklet they found lying around the parts and service room which made fixing it quick and easy. The only thing left to do now was replace the bulb that had also blown in the act, but nearly every one they tried up until now hadn't fit the socket.

Unfortunately the FazTech engineers where currently on strike due to the poor wages they where earning, this of course meant that no one would be around to fix that which broke, in this case the stage light. With Freddy being Freddy he wouldn't have anything of the sort in his restaurant and insisted they resolved the problem themselves.

"Are you sure there aren't any others?" Freddy said with a sigh as he jumped of the small step ladder on to the checker Patented floor.

Bonnie kneeled down, picking up a cardboard box that lay beside his feet. The box was labelled "Spare bulbs." Inside where many different types with different strengths but non of which where fit for the purpose they desired. In fact most off the bulbs present in the box where either broken or cheaply brought and served no real help.

Freddy looked into the box and crossed his arms at the disappointing sight within it.

"Sorry Fred...but there are no other boxes, I checked." Bonnie said lowering his ears.

"Damn this place really is going down hill." Replied Freddy crossing his arms in annoyance.

He turned in the direction of the show stage and wondered back and forth. Suddenly he stopped and rushed to turn back towards Bonnie, snapping his fingers.

"Oh!" He shouted in the moment of realisation.

"What about the safe room?" He asked, directing his question to the purple bunny who stood there innocently.

"Uh...no." Bonnie said waving a paw dismissively.

"You know full well we're not authorised to enter that room." he added. Freddy sighed again in response.

"Come on Bon I'm sure there will something down there that'll help us get this light up and working." Freddy insisted.

Bonnie rolled his eyes and shook his head. But Freddy wasn't going to take no for an answer. He refused to let things fall apart in his pizzeria, not while he was still standing anyway.

"Freddy it's creepy down there, I'm not going in just to look for some stupid light bulb!" Bonnie said raising his voice.

Freddy was about to say something in response before Bonnie had the chance to walk away from him, but he was interrupted by a feminine voice.

"Oh quit it you two, I'll go down and get it if it's really that important." Said Chica standing up from the near by party table. She had been sitting reading a book there before these two came along and started distracting her.

Freddy smiled at Chica as she walked past them. She was heading for parts and service which led to the safe room. Freddy then proceeded to give Bonnie a hard stare as he place his hands on his hips.

"See Bonnie, why can't you be more like Chica?" Freddy teased. Bonnie rolled his eyes and moved to walk away.

"How is it that you always get your way." mumbled Bonnie as he followed Chica into the parts and service room.

"Hey Chica, wait up!" Shouted Bonnie who was ran up behind her.

"I thought you didn't want to come down here?" she said aggressively while unlocking the door to the safe room. Bonnie froze for a moment...why did he follow her?

"Well uh...it would be unfair of me to let you look for it alone." he concluded, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Chica felt her cheeks blush slightly, but she wouldn't let Bonnie have the satisfaction of noticing, she kept her face in the direction of the door, focusing on unlocking the rusty hatch.

"Well thank you, but I am more than capable of retrieving a simple bulb. Feel free to go back to...what ever it is you do." she said coldly giving him the hard shoulder.

Bonnie titled his head as he lowered his ears feeling hurt.

"Sorry." he said.

"I was only trying to help...I didn't mean to intrude."

His eyelids dropped and his expression fell as he slowly turned to leave.

"I'll get out of your way." He added before walking off.

Chica stopped what she was doing for a moment and clenched her eyes shut tightly before opening them again to exhale a deep breath. She turned to Bonnie and threw out her hand in a motion that displayed a stop sign.

"Wait!" she said simply. Bonnie did so and turned to her. She leaned over to a filing cabinet and picked up a large yellow flash light from on top. She dusted it off and held it out for Bonnie to take hold of.

"Perhaps you might come in handy." She said politely, giving him a soft smile. Bonnie smirked back, reaching out to grab the flash light. He followed her down into the safe room leaving the door open as they both decended.

The Safe room consisted of four brick walls, filled to the brim with boxes and boxes of junk. The place was dusty and smelly since human employees hadn't entered for years. They walked down two sets of metal frame stairs until they arrived on the hard concrete floor.

"I may have overestimated just how cluttered this place could be." Chica said glancing around. Bonnie shined the light all around the room. It wasn't too large but the amount of old props and rubbish down here meant it would take hours to find one specific item amongst all the unwanted junk.

"Now?" began Chica slowly.

"If I where a light bulb...where would I be?" She said to herself twirling in all directions of the room. Bonnie smirked at the sight and switched hands, he now held the flashlight in his left paw as he used the other to point to an old wooden shelf hidden at the back in a corner.

"Up top." He said. Chica turned and glance over at him with a brow raised.

"Probably?" Bonnie added holding his paw up in the air in defence while sporting a sly grin.

They walked over to the shelf, looking it up and down. Chica stood on her toes, stretching her arm out as far as possible.

"Ugh." she puffed, returning to her original standing position.

"Its no good I can't reach" she said crossing her arms annoyed. Bonnie shrugged all while still smiling.

There wasn't much point in him trying fo reach it, after all they where roughly the same height. Bonnies long ears made his height appear taller but in truth his arms reached just as far as any other animatronic.

"How can you be certain it's up there and not amongst the rest of this mess?" she asked impatiently as she attempted to reach back up at the top layer of the shelf again. Bonnie stood watching her amused.

"Well it makes the most sense doesn't it? Bulbs are glass so they'd most likely be placed somewhere they can't be damaged or crushed by the other storage down here." He stated confidently.

"But feel free to go digging about in all this clutter if you want, I'm sure it'll only take you a few days or so to find what we're looking for." He teased.

"Oh ha, ha." she laughed sarcastically.

"You're sooo funny."

Bonnie smirked again as he remained silent, he just stood watching Chica suffer the effects of her inability to reach the top shelf.

Minutes past and Chica growled at having accidently knocked the box she was trying to reach onto the floor. Bonnie laughed as Chica dove to save the pieces before they all hit the floor with a smash.

Landing sideways on the hard floor she didn't manage to grab any of the falling items. A loud smashing sound echoed throughout the room.

"OH COME ON!" Chica shouted. If she wasn't annoyed before, she definatly was now.

Bonnie tried to calm his laughing but this was just far too funny. Chica looked up at him from the floor angrily.

"You think this is funny!" She demanded. Bonnie shrugged smirking, he had to bite his tongue just to hold back the laughter that burned inside. Chica shook her head at him annoyed. She then proceeded to pick up the pieces of broken glass and put them carefully back in the box.

"I can feel you smiling." she grumbled while concentrating on picking up the pieces.

"Oh come on Chica lighten up, that was pretty funny." Bonnie began but held his breath when she looked straight at him with a unimpressed, angry stare. He softened his face and crouched down to join her. He had no intention of upsetting her.

"Is everything alright Chica?" He asked gently.

"No Bonnie, no it's not. I've just wasted my efforts down here trying to help you only to be laughed at when things go wrong." She replied distressed.

"Chica I...I didn't mean to." Bonnie began.

"Save it!" she demanded, upset. Bonnie raised his brows at her reaction, this wasn't like her at all. He lifted his hand and placed it on hers. She looked up at him immediately with a shocked expression.

"I wasn't referring to the fall...I want to know if YOU are okay Chica?" The emphasis of the word "you" made it clear Bonnie had picked up on the recent off behaviour she'd been acting upon. Chica sighed and closed her eyes for a moment while she shook her head slowly. Bonnies eyes grew wide with concern and care. He placed the flashlight upright on the ground as he used his now free hand to cuff Chica's face, lifting it up towards him.

He now hadd hold of her chin as he directed her sights to his warm eyes, staring right back into hers.

"Chica...you can tell me anything." He said lovingly. Chica looked into Bonnies eyes. She never noticed just how much she admired them. She knew she often took their friendship for granted but...but this was something else entirely. She opened her mouth to speak but turned away at the sound of a steel door slamming shut. The small crack of the light from the door leading back outside had disappeared and they now relied completely on the flash light.

Picking the light up they ran over to the door. Chica pulled and tugged but it wouldn't bust.

"Here hold this, let me try." Insisted Bonnie handing Chica the flashlight. He pushed as hard as he could but couldn't open the door as little as an inch.

"Its locked...Its got to be." said Bonnie taking a step backwards.

"That's obscured, the lock is on the other side, who would just come by and causally lock it?" Chica said scoffing.

"I haven't the foggiest." replied Bonnie. "But I doubt it just closed on its own."

"so? What do we do, call for help?" Chica asked returing to her original annoyed mode.

"I don't see any other option, it's not like were going anywhere without any help from the other side." Answered Bonnie pointing to the door. Chica shook her head and walked off.

"Great! Just great." she mumbled.


End file.
